Playtime
by fancyfantasyfairy
Summary: What would Jack do in the bathtub? Watch the five year old within him surface when nobody is looking. Come equipt with bubbles and plastic toys. Any water dammage to your keyboard is of your own responsiblilty. PG just to be safe.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I only own the plot. That's it. So there.  
  
~Playtime~  
  
Will and Elizabeth were sitting in their home together. Elizabeth was just about to fall asleep in her husband's arms when there was a knock on the door. It squeaked as the newcomer let themselves in. The surprised couple got up just in time to see none other than Captain Jack Sparrow round the corner.  
  
"Ah, and it is a pleasure to see you tow isn't it!" Jack said smiling as he walked over to Will and Elizabeth. It was Will who found the words first, but there wasn't much mind you.  
  
"Jack.?" He started but the question was written all over his face.  
  
"What, can't an old friend drop in for a visit?" Jack said swaying a little as he normally does when talking.  
  
"But what about the Commodore? Won't he notice your ship?" Elizabeth asked making her way to the window.  
  
"Don't worry, she's all hidden and safe. as well as me crew." The captain added with a nod of his head. "I told them we would rest here for a couple of days."  
  
Elizabeth turned around. "Would you like to stay with us?"  
  
"We have an extra room," Will added. The couple looked at Jack. He had already made himself at home and settled into the couch. He looked completely comfortable and relaxed. The pirate had one leg over the other and was leaning back with his arms out on top the back of the couch.  
  
"Well that's a wonderful idea!" He exclaimed leaning forward placing his elbows on his knees and face in hands. "I'll get my things then." And with that, the captain left.  
  
Jacks antics left the couple with a loss for words. They settled down on the couch in their own thoughts, waiting for the pirates return.  
  
About ten minuets later, Jack let himself in again. He stood in front of the couple. "May I wash up?" He asked with his hands behind his back. It was getting dark out.  
  
Will studied him for a minuet. Jack hadn't appeared to have retrieved anything. He held no luggage ,nor extra clothes.  
  
"Of course!" Will said, startled out of his thoughts. He got up and let Jack to the bathroom, a maid close behind with hot water.  
  
Once Jack was situated, Will returned to Elizabeth. Together, they walked to their room, which happened to be located right next to the bathroom. They heard the normal movement and splash of water as they went about in their conversation. Their conversation stopped for a moment, however, when both realized all sound from the bathroom had ceased. They did not have time to wonder out loud when they heard a huge racket coming from the next room. Water splashed and bumping noises could be heard as a person imitated canon fire and explosions.  
  
What was Jack doing in there?  
  
He sounded like a five year old child playing war with his toys.  
  
Then, as soon as it started, it stopped.  
  
"Do you think you should go check on him?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"I think I should go check on him," Will replied and left the room.  
  
Will came to the bathroom door and knocked.  
  
"Jack?" He said and then slowly began to open the door when there was no reply. "Jack, what are you-?" Will stopped at the sight in front of him.  
  
Water soaked the floor and bubbles rose into the air. All that could be seen in the bathtub above the soapy water was a small wooden boat. Will was startled as Jack slowly rose from under the water, but stopped when the water came to the top of his nose. His eyes were fixed on the tiny boat. He waited there a couple of seconds and then.  
  
Jack pounced like a cat on the miniature boat. He grabbed it and started banging from side to side of the tub, making cannon fire and explosion sounds as he went. More bubbles rose into the air and more water spilled onto the floor.  
  
Content with his victory, Jack sat back and closed his eyes. He then opened them just as quickly and went cross eyed as bubbles fell onto his nose. The pirate blew them off and then fixed his gaze on Will standing in the doorway. He grinned and proudly held out the boat for Will to see. However, the blacksmith had seen enough. Will slowly backed out of the door and closed it in front of him, leaving Jack to his playtime. 


End file.
